


Baile Vice-Versa

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Power Shot [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Adam is gay, Almost sexy, Ballroom Dancing, Episode: S2E29 - Goldar's Vice-versa, Episode:S3E15 - Potion Notion, M/M, Rocky is bissexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: A poção do amor que Rito lançou em Alameda dos Anjos apenas adiantou os planos de Rocky, mas deixou Adam muito confuso. Então eles precisam se acertar e Rocky - com ajuda de Aisha, sabe muito bem como fazer.





	Baile Vice-Versa

**Author's Note:**

> Eu troque as ordens dos episódios para ficar mais simples de montar a fanfic.

**I**

Ainda não sabia por que estava indo, não tinha sido convidado por ninguém e por mais que adorasse passar o seu tempo com Aisha, não queria passar o tempo todo olhando Rocky dançando com uma menina. De uma maneira geral conseguia conviver muito bem com os seus sentimentos para com seu amigo, mas depois do incidente com a poção do amor... Adam balançou a cabeça e terminou de colocar sua gravata, vendo-se impecável como sua mãe gostaria que normalmente fosse, sorriu percebendo que iria dar algum tipo de orgulho a mulher. Já que suas notas não eram o suficientemente altas para satisfazê-la.

Ou melhor, as matérias em que tinha notas altas não era o suficiente. Sua mãe não acreditava que literatura lhe daria algum tipo de futuro e por mais que a preocupação dela fosse valida, ainda era um artista marcial profissional com uma carreira relativamente sólida e por isso se não conseguisse publicar nada do que estava escrevendo ainda teria como se bancar e se mesmo assim tudo desse errado, estava começando a aprender muito mais sobre tecnologia do que imaginou um dia. Não lhe faltavam opções para o seu futuro.

Só que sua mãe era de uma família tradicionalmente coreana, o que significava que nada disso valia qualquer coisa, apenas ser bem sucedido em algum tipo de carreira empresarial. Ser católico e ter uma esposa com filhos. De preferência apenas um. O que vinha dificultando mais e mais o seu dialogo com a matriarca, deixando-o ainda mais quieto dentro de casa, ao menos seu pai era americano e mesmo não gostando muito de seu lado literário, apoiava sua carreira nas artes marciais. O que lhe dava mais conversa com o homem.

Suspirou enquanto descia as escadas percebendo seus pais abraçados um ao outro, era o seu primeiro baile, sempre foi tímido e quieto, por isso não participava de muitos desses eventos em Stone Canyon. Sua mãe lhe sorriu de maneira suave e seu pai apertou sua mão firme, o que deixou o seu sentimento de inadequação ainda maior. Como sempre houve perguntas sobre quem seria o seu par e críticas quando souberam que iria sozinho, deu um abraço neles e saiu da casa sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo aliviado e culpado. Realmente queria se adequar ao que sua mãe queria para ele, infelizmente isso não seria possível.

Pensou em pegar o carro com o seu pai, mas não morava tão longe do Ernie e sabia que muitas dos alunos iriam com os próprios carros, qualquer coisa poderia pegar uma carona com Kat ou Rocky para voltar. Não que tivesse qualquer medo de andar a noite por Alameda dos Anjos, apesar dos monstros de Rita e Zedd, a cidade era relativamente segura. Assim colocou a mão dentro dos bolsos e aproveitou a noite que estava relativamente fresca para a cidade.

**II**

Rocky olhou não conseguia parar de passar a mão pelas suas roupas, sentia-se ao mesmo tempo nervoso e eufórico com o baile, não era o seu primeiro. Era relativamente popular em Stone Canyon e antes de entrar para a equipe ninja – onde conheceu Aisha e Adam – andava com um grupo elitista que dominava a escola, então era comum que ele tivesse a garota que quisesse e algumas delas estavam dispostas a ir longe por ele. Nunca havia se aproveitado nisso, achava errado, mas não significava era um santo total e por isso não era incomum ele ir aos bailes e festes na casa dos seus amigos com alguém diferente. Como nunca havia prometido fidelidade, não se sentia mal com a situação, mesmo que às vezes desse algumas confusões.

Então viu o folheto para a seleção do grupo ninja, havia tirado a faixa preta de caratê no ano anterior e parecia uma ótima forma de manter suas habilidades afiadas, foi quando caiu no mesmo grupo de Aisha e Adam. Os conhecia brevemente, o asiático por sua habilidade de combate – o principal motivo para sua turma não fazer bullying com ele – e prêmios por sua escrita. Aisha seguia o mesmo caminho, com diferença que seu interesse era biologia, sabia que tinha até mesmo entrado em um programa da escola para aqueles que tinham notas altas nessa matéria.

Por isso sentiu-se deslocado no começo, mas a ranger amarela era uma verdadeira força da natureza e quando queria que alguma coisa funcionasse, fazia funcionar e seguindo as ordens dela eles se tornaram o melhor dos grupos e começaram a participar das competições de ninjas pelo estado. Isso o afastou do seu antigo grupo de amigo e o fez se aproximar dos novos, deixando-os tão íntimos quantos irmãos. Exceto por uma única coisa.  Percebia que quanto mais conhecia Adam, mais queria ele por perto.

Então veio a poção do amor.

Mas Rocky nunca foi alguém que mentia para si mesmo, sabia que os seus sentimentos escalavam cada dia mais desde primeiro dia e claro que isso lhe deixou confuso, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Porque gosta dele, não significava que deixou de gostar de garotas e isso fez perceber que gostava de ambos. Isso fez perceber que sua vida seria muito mais complicada do que deveria, mas não era nenhum covarde e sabia muito bem que as pessoas pensariam duas vezes antes de ter qualquer preconceito com ele.

Então já estava disposto a se declarar para o amigo, quando foi acertado pela poção, exatamente quando estavam tomando banho após a malhação. Tudo foi meio confuso, a poção lhe tirou parte de sua capacidade de raciocínio, mas não era necessário ser um Sherlock para saber o que aconteceu quando dois adolescentes masculinos se encontram sozinho, nus e com tesão. Por sorte, conseguiu se refrear antes que fosse muito além da terceira base, não por não querer, mas simplesmente por achar que Adam merecia melhor.

O problema disso tudo foi que sabia exatamente como a mente de Adam funcionava, por isso tinha certeza que o coreano só não havia conversado sobre isso por achar que foi movido pela poção. O que não é mentira. Nem tão pouca verdade. A poção tirou suas inibições e apenas isso, já que gostava dele antes disso. O problema era: como convencer Adam disso? Conhecia o seu amigo o suficiente para saber que não acreditaria nisso tão facilmente.

Então entrou Aisha.

Sua amiga era extremamente perceptiva e já sabia dos seus sentimentos pelo moreno e havia tido um plano brilhante. Ele só esperava que desse certo.

**III**

Foi o primeiro a chegar e isso não lhe surpreendia, além de morar mais próximo de todos eles também tinha uma terrível mania de chegar sempre na hora, mais uma característica que havia aprendido com sua parte asiática. Só de pensar em deixar alguém esperando lhe dava certa crise de pânico, por isso chegou na hora que havia marcado com os seus amigos sabendo muito bem que poderiam chegar mais tarde do que ele. Estava tudo bem, sabia que ao menos iria encontrar alguém de suas turmas, porque não era exatamente uma ilha, só tímido.

Assim acabou conversando com uma das meninas que ouviu dizer que iria chamá-lo para o baile, apenas para descobrir que ela tinha combinado de ir com o seu primo e ficou alguns minutos falando de como ele era mais velho e da faculdade. Adam não se importava realmente com isso, mas não tinha a coragem de dizer a adolescente isso, já que sua educação não lhe permitia. Era nesses momentos que percebia que deveria ser uma pessoa mais ativa, deixou um suspiro sair de seus lábios ficando feliz quando o homem veio buscá-la para uma dança.

Virou vendo que Curtis e Richie estavam conversando e a linguagem corporal deles deixava claro que havia alguma coisa a mais ali, não surpreendia, não conhecia nenhum dos dois. Contudo tinha ciência de que Richie era apaixonado por Trini e Curtis era primo do Zack, ambos que foram para a Suíça como embaixadores. Isso os teria unido? Bom, com toda a certeza não era problema dele. Virou-se indo em direção ao bar pegar alguma coisa para beber quando percebeu Aisha chegando.

Ela lhe encontrou no balcão, naquela noite estava usando um vestido branco simples com uns detalhes bordados em sua barra e um salto alto, era exatamente o estilo da menina que não gostava muito de usar roupas femininas. Apesar de saber que ela bem menininha por dentro. Sorriu para ele.

\- Então animado?

Coçou a cabeça de maneira constrangida, a verdade era que não estava, mas sabia que não podia mentir para a amiga, era perceptiva demais para cair nisso. Por isso simplesmente balançou a cabeça de maneira constrangida.

\- Não esperava passar meu primeiro baile sozinho.

Ela segurou a sua mão, ainda sorrindo, deixando meio confuso.

\- Bom, eu soube que tem alguém querendo te chamar para uma dança, mas é muito tímido para isso.

\- Sério? Quem?

\- Eu prometi que não iria contar, mas soube que está na sala de música esperando você.

\- Se não quiser ir?

Aisha cruzou os braços e semicerrou os seus olhos lhe encarando com seriedade.

\- Então eu vou te arrastar a força. Simples.

**IV**

\- Rocky?

A voz incrédula de Adam foi o suficiente para fazê-lo dar um passo para frente, estava esfregando as mãos de maneira nervosa, parou na frente dele. A sala estava vazia e a luz era meio baixa, devido ao isolamento acústico não era possível ouvir os barulhos do músico do lado de fora. Seu amigo estava incrivelmente fofo com seu terno e sua cara confusa.

\- É você quem quer dançar comigo?

\- Sim, aceita?

O asiático pareceu sem saber como reagir, mas Rockyy sabia que se deixá-lo de pensa rmuito iria simplesmente dar para trás e não sabia quando teria outra chance como aquela. Por isso segurou a mão dele, percebendo que estava fria em contraste com o seu quente, puxando-o para si lentamente. Ele veio sem muita resistência, o que agradeceu, não sabia se conseguir ganhar dele em uma luta justa.

\- Por quê?

Suspirou sabendo que essa era a parte mais difícil, começou a se movimentar sabendo que o outro iria segui-lo, em parte pelo treinamento dele e em parte por saber que ele queria dançar. Só esperava que fosse um dançarino melhor.

\- Porque eu sou apaixonado por você desde o dia do milkshake.

\- Quando dividimos a mesma taça por falta de dinheiro?

\- Sim e você ficou com o nariz sujo de chantili.

Sentiu a mão de Adam indo para a sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto começava a guiar os passos. Seu corpo aqueceu por dentro, fazendo seu sexo ascender, ainda não conseguia esquecer os gemidos de Adam quando pressionou contra os azulejos do banheiro. Balançou a cabeça para pensar em outra coisa.

\- Eu me lembro disso, mas...

Viu o parando de dançar, mas não o deixou se afastar muito, mantendo-o no lugar. Estava bom e sabia que ele também estava gostando, porque fez pouco para tentar se soltar.

\- A poção pode ter me controlado, mas naquele dia no banheiro, foi sincero. Não estava mais sobre o efeito da poção, eu queria.

Chegou mais perto, o suficiente para iniciar um beijo ou para ele fugir de um, seus olhos focados nos olhos dele.

\- Eu quero.

Adam cruzou a distância começando o beijo e Rocky teve que se controlar para não sorrir.

**V**

\- Então, você é bissexual?

Rocky balançou a cabeça, estavam dividindo um milkshake sentados na calçada do Ernie. Conseguia ouvir a música soando lá dentro, mas não conseguia se forçar a sair dali. Era como um sonho e Adam não queria acordar.

\- Sim, descobri isso quando entrei um fórum sobre o assunto na internet.

\- Existe um fórum para isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo o coreano se sentir muito inadequado por ainda não conseguir mexer direito na internet, mesmo que soubesse usar o computador de Alpha na base deles.

\- Ta certo que é um fórum para encontros, mas aprendi muita coisa com eles. Já que disse que estava apaixonado por alguém.

Adam ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu amigo realmente estava apaixonado por, claro que amanhã tudo iria parecer um sonho e por isso estava protelando o máximo que podia ir para a casa dormir.

\- Entendi, eu sou gay mesmo. Você foi o primeiro por quem me apaixonei, mas não o primeiro que me chama a atenção.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, você tem tesão pelo Tommy?

Não pode deixar de rir, aquilo seria o clichê dos clichês, sabia que praticamente a turma feminina – alguns meninos também – mas não era um desses.

\- Não, eu gostava de Zack.

\- O ex-Ranger?

\- Esse mesmo.

Viu o amigo – futuro namorado? – tomar outro gole do milkshake e não pode deixar de achar fofo. Chegou mais perto, segurando a mão dele, sentindo-o retribuir.

\- Eu tinha um tesão pelo Jason.

\- Ele era mesmo muito bonito, mas ainda prefiro você.

Rocky virou sorrindo, tinha um pouco de chantili nos lábios dele, sem nem mesmo parar para pensar chegou mais perto o beijando de maneira doce. Sentindo-se feliz pela primeira vez desde que conseguiu sua faixa preta.  


End file.
